


Icarus and Bubble Gum

by SindyRa



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Handwriting, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is 12 and adorable, lessonssometimes, peaceful protests
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyRa/pseuds/SindyRa
Summary: Джейсон не виноват, что его не смогли найти. Он оставил записку. Откуда ему было знать, что они не смогут разобрать его почерк?———— Ты можешь мне её прочесть?Сморщив нос, Джейсон наклонился вперед и потянулся за запиской через стол. Он повертел ее в руках.— Ну, я немного торопился, когда писал ее.Пожалуй, он понимал, почему Альфред не смог ее прочитать. У Джейсона был не самый аккуратный почерк.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Icarus and Bubble Gum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icarus and Bubble Gum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534050) by [Lysical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical). 



Джейсон дулся всю дорогу до поместья. Он выскочил из машины и затопал вверх по ступенькам через несколько секунд после того, как Брюс остановился, и если бы Альфред не ждал его в прихожей, мальчик продолжил путь наверх, до своей комнаты, где мог бы яростно захлопнуть за собой дверь.

Однако Альфред легко поймал Джейсона за плечи и помог снять куртку, тактично закрывая собой пути отступления.

— Мы очень волновались, мастер Джейсон.

Джейсон мгновенно съежился, уставившись в пол, вся его злость улетучилась. Секунду спустя Брюс вошел в парадную дверь и закрыл ее за собой.

— Я оставил записку, — буркнул Джейсон, уставившись в блестящий полированный паркет. Брюс с тревогой отметил подозрительно блестящие глаза. Джейсон давно не выглядел таким расстроенным.

— К сожалению, мастер Джейсон, я не смог расшифровать сктропись, которую вы использовали для написания этого документа, — Альфред встряхнул куртку и сложил её идеальным прямоугольником. — Поэтому, когда позвонил мастер Брюс, мне пришлось сообщить ему, что я понятия не имею, где вы.

Джейсон ссутулился ещё сильнее и провел тыльной стороной ладони по глазам.

— Записка — не разрешение, Джейсон, — всю обратную дорогу Брюс повторял одно и то же и уже начал ощущать себя заевшей пластинкой.

— А зачем мне спрашивать разрешения? — Джейсон оторвал взгляд от пола и, прищурившись, сердито вгляделся в Брюса. — Я могу постоять за себя!

— Потому что я так сказал, — рука Брюса легла ему на плечо и мягко сжала.

Джейсон пожал плечами.

— Это глупая причина.

— Когда ты взрослый, тебе разрешены глупые причины, — ответил Брюс. — А пока — идем в кабинет. Нам нужно поговорить.

— Ты не перестаешь говорить с тех пор, как нашел меня, простонал Джейсон, скрещивая руки на груди. — Когда закончится эта пытка?

Приподняв бровь, Брюс мягко взял его за плечи и развернул, подталкивая к лестнице.

— Вот и узнаешь.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джейсон направился наверх, старательно топая на каждом шагу. Он хотел захлопнуть за собой дверь кабинета, но мысли о еще более длинной лекции заставили его схватиться за ручку и закрыть дверь мягко.

Он направился прямо к столу Брюса и сел в высокое кожаное кресло за ним. Старики, сидевшие в красивых креслах за красивыми столами считали, что имеют над ним власть, но если он забирал их столы, они становились просто стариками. Даже Брюс. Наверное.

На столе лежало несколько стопок бумаг. Джейсон пододвинул одну из них и погрузился в документы, ища что-нибудь интересное или бумагу о нём самом. Иногда школа присылала какие-то отчёты, но Брюс не говорил о них и не давал почитать.

— Джейсон.

Он поднял голову. Брюс стоял в дверях, приподняв одну бровь.

— Эй, Брюс.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ничего, — Джейсон положил бумаги обратно на стол и откинулся на спинку кресла, болтая ногами. — Ты хотел поговорить со мной?

— О тебе, — Брюс пододвинул одно из кресел к столу и сел.

Джейсон нахмурился.

— А может не надо?

Губы Брюса дрогнули.

— Джей, мне нужно, чтобы ты выслушал меня, а не сидел за моим столом и читал Макбета, пока я не замолчу и не уйду.

Джейсон прищурился.

— У меня и в мыслях не было.

Технически он перешел от Макбета к Гамлету, и поэтому это заявление не было совсем ложью.

— Джейсон.

Мальчик фыркнул, еще сильнее откинувшись на спинку кресла и положив руки на подлокотники, как делал сам Брюс, когда хотел выглядеть пугающим.

— Окей. Я буду слушать. Я даже подожду, пока ты закончишь, прежде чем сказать, почему конкретно это всё глупости.

— Спасибо, Джей, — голос Брюса сухой, как пустыня, но, по крайней мере, не злой. Он наклонился вперед и положил записку Джейсона на стол. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой об этом.

— Ты уже назвал свою глупую взрослую причину. Я спрошу разрешения в следующий раз, хорошо?

— Кажется, ты обещал подождать пока я закончу? — Брюс пододвинул записку поближе к Джейсону. — Ты можешь мне её прочесть?

Сморщив нос, Джейсон наклонился вперед и потянулся за запиской через стол. Он повертел ее в руках.

— Ну, я немного торопился, когда писал ее.

Пожалуй, он понимал, почему Альфред не смог ее прочитать. У Джейсона был не самый аккуратный почерк.

Брюс хмыкнул и протянул ему ручку.

— А теперь напиши что-нибудь.

— Зачем? — с подозрением спросил Джейсон, беря ручку и вертя ее между пальцами. — Это что, еще один дурацкий тест?

— Скорее любопытство, — ответил Брюс. Значит, еще один дурацкий тест.

Джейсон фыркнул, но перевернул записку на чистую сторону. Он задумчиво постучал ручкой по губе, потом наклонился и что-то нацарапал на бумаге. Он закончил с размахом и подчеркнул свои слова несколько раз, прежде чем протянуть записку Брюсу:

— Тут написано «твое лицо такое же глупое, как твои тесты». Это не оскорбление, это литературный прием.

— Это литературный прием, который ты использовал, чтобы оскорбить мое лицо, — Брюс вглядывается в строчки на бумаге. — Ладно, Джей. Нам придется поработать над этим.

— Над моим оскорблениями? Они меня устраивают!

— Над твоим почерком, — Брюс отложил записку в сторону. — Думаю, Альфред согласится заниматься с тобой после школы.

— Но зачем? — Джейсон нахмурился. — Мы почти все время печатаем на ноутбуках в той модной школе, в которую ты меня отправил.

— Курсовая работа Готэмской Академии не печатается на ноутбуках, и ты это знаешь. Кроме того твои учителя писали мне по поводу твоего почерка. Пора что-то предпринять.

Джейсон нахмурился, глядя себе под ноги.

— Пожалуй, я мог бы позаниматься.

— Спасибо, Джейсон. Брюс встал, обошел стол с другой стороны и взъерошил ему волосы, а секундой позже подхватил его, поднял с кресла и поставили на ноги.

— Держитесь подальше от бумаг на моем столе, молодой человек.

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я смотрел, то не должен оставлять тут вещи обо мне, — Джейсон показал ему язык и поспешил к дверям, прежде чем Брюс решит прочитать ему еще одну лекцию.

В конце концов, проводить больше времени с Альфредом — не так уж и плохо, да?

***

Плохо.

Очень плохо.

Джейсон тихо выскользнул из библиотеки. Альфред спустился вниз, проверить готовность ужина, пока Джейсон заканчивал свои «упражнения», и это была возможность, которую он не собирался упускать.

Он не мог этого вынести. Ни секундой дольше.

Джейсон остановился в коридоре, оглядываясь и обдумывая, как лучше поступить. Его комната обычно была безопасной, но это первое место, где его станут искать, и Джейсон уверен, что Брюс что-то сделал с окном, чтобы знать, если Джейсон попытается из него вылезти. Он попытался протащить кое-что из бэт-оборудования наверх, чтобы найти жучки или сигнализацию, но Брюс остановил его и сказал, что ничего такого в комнате нет, но если так, то почему он помешал Джейсону принести оборудование и проверить?

Джейсон развернулся и пошел в противоположную от спален сторону. Может быть, если он будет вести себя очень тихо, то сможет сбежать в пещеру до обеда. Но увы, как раз в тот момент, когда он крался мимо кабинета Брюса, дверь открылась, и Джейсон замер на месте.

— Джейлад? — Брюс вышел из кабинета и встал перед ним, преграждая путь к спасительной лестнице. — Ты должен быть в библиотеке с Альфредом.

— Альфред пошел на кухню, — Джейсон пожевал губу. — Я собирался в туалет.

Взгляд Брюса скользнул по коридору.

— Ты выбрал долгий путь, пройдя мимо того рядом с библиотекой.

— Я… э-э-э… забыл о нём, — Джейсон сделал крошечный шажочек влево. Может ему удастся пробежать мимо Брюса, пока он этого не ждет…

— Джейсон, — Брюс мягко положил руку ему на плечо. — Пойдем обратно в библиотеку. Я помогу тебе, пока Альфред занят.

Джейсон покачал головой.

— Не получится. Я никогда туда не вернусь.

— Никогда? Ты, Джейсон Питер Уэйн, никогда не вернешься в библиотеку?

— Не говори глупостей, — нахмурился Джейсон. — Конечно вернусь, там все мои книги.

— Твои книги?

— Мне они нужнее чем тебе, — Джейсон попытался вырваться из рук Брюса. — Но я не собираюсь возвращаться к этим дурацким письменным упражнениям.

Хватка Брюса на его руке сместилась, и Джейсон обнаружил, что его перекинули через плечо. Брюс понес его по коридору обратно в библиотеку.

— Отпусти меня! — он попытался пинаться, но рука Брюса крепко сжала его ноги. — Я тебя укушу.

— Ты не кусал меня уже несколько месяцев.

Джейсон с трудом удержал равновесие и ткнул Брюса локтем в спину.

— Я просто убаюкивал тебя ложным чувством безопасности!

Он вскрикнул, когда его внезапно уронили, но руки Брюса схватили его за лодыжку и он оказался подвешенным вверх ногами над землей, болтаясь в руках Брюса.

— Эй! А ну отпусти! Почему ты такой злой?

— Почему ты не хочешь делать упражнения? — спросил Брюс, осторожно опуская его на землю и отпуская лодыжку, чтобы Джейсон мог положить руки на пол и пройти так несколько шагов, прежде чем перекатиться и встать на ноги.

— Они ужасны, — надулся Джейсон. — Похожи на задания после уроков, которые я получал в школе как наказание, но без веселья сначала, чтобы их заработать.

Губы Брюса дрогнули, и Джейсон был уверен, что он пытался подавить смех.

— Тебя раньше часто оставляли после уроков?

— Конечно. Я иногда надирал кому-то зад в той школе. Но сейчас уже нет.

— Давай так и оставим, ладно? — Брюс взъерошил ему волосы. — Пойдем, я помогу тебе с упражнениями, пока Альфред не вернулся.

Джейсон покачал головой и сел посреди коридора, скрестив руки на груди.

— Нет. Я отказываюсь. Я устраиваю акцию протеста.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Ты и твои протесты, Джей. Значит, ты собираешься жить в коридоре?

— Да. Я останусь здесь навсегда и никогда не буду делать упражнения. Ты не можешь заставить меня.

— Ты умрешь с голоду, — Брюс присел перед ним на корточки.

Джейсон покачал головой.

— Не-е-т. Альфред не даст мне умереть с голоду. Я ему нравлюсь.

— Ты прав. Но знаешь, чего точно нет в этом коридоре? Книг.

— Альфред принесет мне книги, —  
ответил Джейсон, но уже не так уверенно. — И я тут только до тех пор, пока ты не уступишь моим требованиям.

— Хм. Ты думаешь, что сможешь перехитрить меня?

Джейсон кивнул.

— Ну, я не должен недооценивать тебя, — Брюс склонил голову набок. — Ты ударил меня монтировкой.

Это звучало так, словно Джейсону не понравится следующая фраза.

Ему нужно было придумать что-то до того, как у Брюса появятся идеи.

— Брюс, я слишком устал, чтобы делать упражнения. Мне нужно вздремнуть.

— Вздремнуть? — скептически переспросил Брюс.

Джейсон кивнул.

— С четырех до пяти каждый день после школы.

— По счастливой случайности, время, отведенное для занятий твоим почерком, — Брюс протянул руку, подхватил его подмышки и поднял на ноги. Затем он выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди, скептически изогнув бровь. — Если ты так устал, Альфреду, возможно, стоит отправлять тебя спать пораньше. Или ты можешь перестать читать по ночам.

Джейсон фыркнул.

— Ты ничего не докажешь.

— Ты каждую ночь засыпаешь, уткнувшись лицом в книгу, Джей.

Джейсон покачал головой.

— Ложь и провокация.

Брюс вздохнул.

— В любом случае сон очень важен, — он наклонился и, подхватив Джейсона на руки, понес его в спальню.

— Я позволяю тебе меня таскать только потому что я собирался идти именно в этом направлении, — сказал ему Джейсон.

— Конечно, Джей.

Брюс отнес его в спальню и уронил на пружинистый матрас, где Джейсон несколько подпрыгнул и перевернулся, сразу потянувшись за книгой на прикроватном столике. Но Брюс уже забрал её, положив поверх небольшой стопки других, и отнес на полки возле окна.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь спать, Джей.

— Спокойное чтение не хуже сна, — Джейсон сел и нахмурился. — Верни мне мои книги.

Брюс обернулся и покачал головой. Лицо его оставалось бесстрастным, но глаза светились весельем.

— Сон очень важен для подростков, Джейсон. Теперь мне ясно, что нам нужно пересмотреть твое расписание.

— Ты злой. Я всё расскажу Альфреду.

— Можем пойти вместе, — хмыкнул Брюс. — Мне тоже есть что ему сказать.

— Брю-ю-ю-с, нет, — попробовал применить тактику нытья Джейсон, но безуспешно.

— Добрых снов, Джей, — Брюс направился к двери. — Мы перенесем твои письменные упражнения на послеобеденное время.

Джейсон жалобно заскулил, но Брюс уже закрыл за собой дверь.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — Джейсон свернулся калачиком на кровати, прижал колени к груди и надулся. — Эту войну начал ты, Брюс.

***

Два дня спустя Джейсон нанёс ответный удар.

— Альфред, — жалобно позвал он, опираясь на кухонный стол. — Мне нужна жвачка.

Альфред поднял взгляд от овощей, которые нарезал соломкой в рагу к ужину.

— Прошу прощения, мастер Джейсон?

Джейсон состроил еще более страдающую рожицу:

— Я испытываю огромный стресс из-за школы и этих ужасных, нудных упражнений с почерком. Если я не получу жвачку, то снова начну курить.

— Ну, этого мы допустить не можем.

Альфред потянулся к верхней полке, где хранились все прекрасные вещи, которые Джейсон очень хотел бы достать, но не мог, не забравшись с ногами стул, и протянул Джейсону пачку жвачки. Джейсон развернул два кусочка и сунул их в рот, жуя противно, намеренно громко.

— Мастер Джейсон.

— Я выиграю, — прочавкал Джейсон, и Альфред чуть улыбнулся. — Даже если для этого мне придется свести всех с ума.

— Мастер Брюс внизу, в пещере. Пожалуйста, сначала сведите с ума его, мне нужно приготовить полдник.

— Окей. Джейсон развернулся и выбежал из кухни. — Спасибо, Альфи!

Джейсон спустился по лестнице в пещеру, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. После полудня летучие мыши вели себя тихо: не было слышно даже шороха крыльев. Брюс сидел за компьютером, поглощенный исследованиями и уже в костюме. Он не оглянулся, когда Джейсон спрыгнул вниз по лестнице, и тот облокотился на спинку высокого бэт-кресла, так близко, что его рот оказался совсем рядом с ухом Брюса.

— Закрывай рот, когда жуешь, — Брюс не отвел взгляда от экрана, но поднял плечо, чтобы отодвинуть Джейсона назад.

Джейсон тяжело вздохнул, вынул жвачку изо рта и протянул ее между ладонями, поморщившись, когда она прилипла к пальцам.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Работаю, — пальцы Брюса легко двигались по клавиатуре. — Разве ты не должен спать наверху?

Джейсон показал его затылку язык, продолжая мять жвачку.

— Я признаю свое поражение. И буду делать эти дурацкие упражнения.

— Ты все равно их делал, — хмыкнул Брюс. — Но если перестанешь дуться из-за этого, сможешь заниматься до обеда и снова будешь свободен по вечерам.

— Я не дуюсь, — Джейсон уставился на жвачку, покусывая губу. Затем, пожав плечами, он протянул руку и прилепил ее ровно на середину капюшона. — Но тоже будешь страдать.

Брюс перестал печатать, в пещере воцарилась гробовая тишина.

— Джейсон.

Джейсон повернулся на каблуках и бросился к лестнице и безопасности.

Альфред не даст ему умереть.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали!   
> Пожалуйста, оставьте отметку или отзыв автору :)


End file.
